leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
德莱厄斯/游戏技巧
技能使用 * 由于他的赖线能力和骚扰技能通常用作一个上单英雄，他可以在对抗其他近战坦克/战士对手时轻松控线。 ** 是德莱厄斯的骚扰技能。在最大施法距离打击敌方英雄可以获得最好的效果。 ** 当对手在射程内时经常施加 效果。当获得了一定的护甲来抵消小兵的还击时效果会更好。 ** 与缺乏经验的对手对抗时，突然使用 然后使用 可以迫使敌人承受几次防御塔的攻击。 * 重置你的普通攻击计时器，所以在普通攻击后立即使用此技能可以增加额外的伤害。这可以用来推塔。 * 减慢攻击速度，如果敌人依赖攻击和攻击速度输出的话这会使单挑时的局势更加有利。考虑你面对的英雄，并且恰当地使用这个技能可能对击杀敌人有帮助。 * 在团战中，使用 完成最后一下的击杀会刷新这个技能的冷却时间使它可以继续使用。 * 根据 效果层数会造成更多伤害。尽可能在已获得最高效果层数的目标上激活这一技能来造成最大伤害。 ** 你可以连续使用 -> -> 普通攻击 -> 来在短时间内快速施加 3 层 。其减速效果也会允许你继续进行攻击来最大化 的伤害。 ** 尽量避免先使用 来将敌人拉到身边再使用 ，因为这样会造成较少的伤害。如果可能的话，先使用 来造成额外的伤害。 * is a strong crowd control ability in teamfights, but be careful who you pull. Pulling tanks such as or might backfire. * can pull people and minons over walls. It is useful for seperating enemies from their team or grabbing blue /red buff from a safer location. * is a strong initiation skill, but is much better at keeping people in the fight. * Although some believe that is a gap closer since the visual effect looks like it, it is not. The range indicator only shows you how far you can use the ability. You are not moved in the process. 物品使用 * has strong bonus attack damage scaling, so building accordingly would be prudent. ** Against an armor-heavy team, getting is great. It gives more attack damage that scales with your abilities, attack speed to apply and the armor reduction to soften your targets up. However, the passive percentage armor penetration of is less effective with armor reduction as armor reduction is applied before it in calculating the final effect of armor against you. ** Since the passive from already gives armor penetration, building a will turn into a potent anti-armor killing champion. ** is a potent, if expensive way to solve 's lack of sustain, and benefit his high AD scaling. Purchase the early to help in the laning phase. ** However, keep in mind that is usually a prime target during teamfights due to the threat of , and will die quickly if not built with at least some health and defensive stats. A high threat glass cannon in melee range will die most of the time. * has trouble sticking to targets without and up, so an early would be helpful. The combination of and 's slow proc takes most enemies to a crawl. ** It can be also upgraded later on into , which synergizes well with ' AD scaling and his need for health items due to being melee. * An early will greatly help against magic damage-dealing champions who can oppose his solo top lane control, such as . ** The resulting upgrade is a great way for to get much-needed magic resistance, while still improving his damage. * gives some early sustain and the upper hand against AD-champions, since fighting back will make their escape even harder. * has no movement abilities or other escapes, so getting a will help against teams that try to lock you down with crowd control. * can be used to great effect on despite the ability power waste, due to his low cooldowns and short range ability combos, it becomes easy to proc multiple times in a matter of seconds, and also provides some relief on his low mana problems. * is sometimes picked up on for the immense DPS it grants. When combined with , it's possible to hit for 450% of your attack damage in a single strike. Although is a very big investment for a bruiser, and should only be picked up if you're doing well. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * Building armor to negate ' damage is not as recommended as against other physical damage dealers, since his ultimate deals true damage, his passive deals magic damage and he has passive precentile armor penetration. As such, building health is a more suitable counter. * Even though the damage of is initially negligible, do not let stack it. This will cause to deal double damage (if you have 5 stacks), and the cooldown of his will be lower. * is an absolute counter to Darius throughout the game. In lane, Kayle can kite Darius with , , and . This allows her to farm from a distance, win trades, harass safely, and out-sustain Darius. Should an extended fight occur which leads to Darius attempting to use , can be used to block the damage from the skill, and force on cooldown. At all ranks, Intervention has a lower cooldown than Noxian Guillotine, so it should always be available to stop Darius' Ultimate. can also be used on allies in teamfights to save them from , allowing Kayle to stop Darius cold even past the lane phase. * has a high damage output, but he lacks any form of escape mechanism. This makes very prone to crowd control spells. * Remember that has poor sustain. Try to harass him whenever you can to counter him from zoning you. * Remember that towers will automatically target any enemy champion who damages an allied champion within their range. This is important for countering as it means he cannot approach a tower while is applied to a champion within it's range. Use this to escape by moving near enough to the tower to deny him a kill, or use it to attack via tossing or pulling him to the tower. * not only removes hard disables, but also clears a wide variety of debuffs. Once applies five stacks of and activates , you can activate while he's mid-cast to greatly reduce the incoming damage from the ultimate. This can potentially turn the fight in your favor and deny the ultimate refresh he needs to continue a rampage. * Shields, especially high-health shields like those from can be used to deny a finishing blow, setting it on full cooldown and drastically reducing Darius's presence in team fights ** Keep a close eye on low-health allies and/or allies with lots of stacks, since those are likely to be the targets of . ** Shields/heals can be cast during the start up animation of , since the casting time is long enough, and activating a shield too early can result in Darius simply waiting for the bonus health to expire. * A well timed and can nullify Darius' Ultimate. * is exceptionally vulnerable to being kited, due to the cooldown and short range of (the range is shorter in practice than the attack range of every ranged champion with the carry tag), and his lack of other gap closers. * Any sort of champion that can close the gap almost instantly on (for example or ) is also acceptable because of the fact deals "less" damage inside its range. * can't hit stealthed units. If you use an instant stealth spell while he is channeling his ult , Darius will stop his ultimate mid air, due to not having a target. However, it will not go on cooldown, like all targeted spells that lose their targets. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies